


Beca's Birthday Wish

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: {I've done birthday one-shots for Chloe/Brittany Snow's birthday and decided I should give the other half of BeChloe a birthday shoutout. So, Happy Birthday, Beca/Anna Kendrick!}Prompt: Beca's birthday is coming up, and she does not want to celebrate; her friends have other ideas.





	Beca's Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> {I've done birthday one-shots for Chloe/Brittany Snow's birthday and decided I should give the other half of BeChloe a birthday shoutout. So, Happy Birthday, Beca/Anna Kendrick!}
> 
> Prompt: Beca's birthday is coming up, and she does not want to celebrate; her friends have other ideas.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Los Angeles and Beca had just returned from spending most of the morning in the studio working on the final song for her debut album. She completed everything on her part; the rest was up to Theo.

Beca walked in the door of her Penthouse apartment and made her way to the balcony. She detoured to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and took it and her carry-out bag of Chinese out onto the balcony.

Beca took a deep breath as she stepped outside and set the bag and her beer on the small table. She took two steps and leaned her arms on the balcony railing to look out over the L.A. skyline. She had to admit the studio did provide her with a spectacular apartment and view. She had been in L.A. for seven months and was on schedule to release her first album in just a few months. She missed the Bellas, especially Amy and Chloe. She missed Chloe a lot more, but Amy didn't need to know that.

Beca had hoped that Amy and Chloe would move from their tiny New York apartment to L.A. with her. She asked them both, but they had other plans.

Amy, having discovered she had over one-hundred million dollars, decided to sail around the world on her brand new yacht. Chloe, much to Beca's dismay, had stayed behind in Europe to get to know the soldier that she had liked.

To this day, Beca is not sure how she made it seem that Chloe staying behind to be with some guy, didn't hurt, but it did. That's what happens when you don't tell the person you fell in love with that you are in love with them.

Beca was so lonely that she had tried to call Chloe after being in L.A. for less than a week. She tried several times over a few days, but Chloe never answered, and all Beca could think to do was leave a voicemail asking Chloe to call. She also texted Chloe a couple of times asking for Chloe to call her. Chloe never did call.

Beca got busy but did send Chloe a Happy Birthday text and asked how she was doing. Again, nothing from Chloe. Beca decided Chloe was still in her honeymoon phase with her new boyfriend and stopped trying to reach out. She truly believed that Chloe would contact her once she was a bit more settled into a routine with her soldier boy. Chloe hasn't tried to contact her.

Every so often, Beca would think about Chloe and wonder why she hadn't returned her call or text. Beca was hurt by it and tried to forget about Chloe. Easier said than done.

Beca was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the distinctive ping of a Skype request from her laptop. She thought about ignoring it but thought it might be one of the Bellas, so she grabbed her beer and food and hurried inside to answer.

Beca smiled when she saw that Stacie was the one attempting to Skype.

"Hey, Stace," Beca said, smiling as soon as Stacie's face came onto the screen.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said with a smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, God," Beca muttered. "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one," Stacie said. "Aubrey and I are coming to L.A."

"What?" Beca said, sitting up straighter, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. "When? Why?

"We'll be arriving on the eighth of August and staying for two weeks. We are going to celebrate your birthday, too."

"You guys know I hate celebrating my birthday," Beca whined. "It's just another day."

"Hush, you," Stacie said. "My mom is taking Bella for two weeks so Aubrey and I can have some alone time. Neither one of us has been to L.A., so we decided to come there. Celebrating your birthday is part of our vacation plans."

"Okay, as long as it's just you two," Beca said. "You can stay here with me; I have plenty of room. I'll also see if I can take any time off and we can go sightseeing together."

"Make sure you're not working on your birthday," Stacie commanded. "You're ours for the whole day. We already have plans for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said with a laugh.

Beca ended the call without telling Stacie she had already been given time off for her birthday since they were close to finishing her album.

**~~ BECA'S BIRTHDAY WISH ~~**

It was three days before Stacie and Aubrey were due to arrive, and Beca was talking to Stacie.

"How many bedrooms do you have?" Stacie asked.

"I have my Master Bedroom and two guest rooms," Beca said.

"Is there a hotel close to where you live?" Stacie asked, causing Beca to take a moment before saying anything.

"It is just you and Aubrey coming, right?" Beca asked, suspicious of the questions Stacie was asking. Stacie was silent on the other end of the phone. "Stacie?" Still no answer. "Dammit, Stacie, what did you do?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair as she waited for Stacie to say something.

"It wasn't me, okay?" Stacie said. "Brey was talking to Amy yesterday and told her we were going to L.A. for vacation; Amy guessed we were coming to see you. She also knew it was the same time as your birthday and before I knew it, she agreed to pay for all the Bellas to fly in for your birthday. I'm sorry, Beca."

"Tell them to cancel," Beca said. "I won't be here."

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said, pleadingly. "You said you weren't doing anything and we all miss you."

"Not all of you," Beca mumbled.

"What was that?" Stacie asked.

"Nothing," Beca said. "Look, Stacie, I'm serious. I won't be here. I'm going somewhere else, so tell everyone not to waste their money." Beca then mumbled, "Maybe I'll get my birthday wish while I'm gone."

"What's your birthday wish?" Stacie asked softly, having heard Beca's mumbling.

"I'm not telling you," Beca said with a sigh. "It makes me sound pathetic."

"Tell me anyway," Stacie said.

Beca didn't say anything, and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Please tell me, Beca," Stacie finally said. "I won't think you're pathetic. I swear."

Beca sighed again and said, "Fine." She took a breath and quickly said, "My wish is to find someone who wants to be with me, so I don't feel so lonely all the time." Beca scoffed at her own words. "Happy now? Now you know the truth. I'm a pathetic lonely loser."

"You're not a loser," Stacie said. "And you're not pathetic."

"No, I'm the person who told two of her really good friends that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, but agreed because she thought it was just going to be them," Beca said. "And now it's ALL the Bellas, and God knows what Amy has planned."

"Beca, I-"

"No," Beca interrupted. "I meant what I said, Stacie. Tell them to cancel their plans; that includes you and Aubrey. Because I won't be here."

Beca ended the call and threw her phone on the table. It immediately started ringing, and she ignored it. She grabbed her laptop and pulled up a travel website. She decided to go to New York, the last place she felt like her life was hers to control as she saw fit. She was serious when she told Stacie she wouldn't be in L.A.

Beca confirmed her airline and hotel reservations and set her laptop aside. She looked at her phone to see fifteen missed calls from Stacie, as well as five from Aubrey. She also had a few texts from Stacie and one from Aubrey.

Since she already knew what Stacie had to say, she read Aubrey's text.

Aubrey: _Beca, I'm sorry. I didn't know Amy was going to call all the Bellas and get them to come to L.A. I don't know how she got them to agree on such short notice. I tried to get Amy to cancel and abide by your wishes to not make a big deal out of your birthday, but everyone was so excited about seeing you. Please call me so we can talk about this._

Beca read the text a few times before she texted Aubrey a one-word response.

Beca: _No._

**~~ BECA'S BIRTHDAY WISH ~~**

Beca, expecting Aubrey and Stacie to show up before they were scheduled to arrive, left for New York the next day.

Beca landed and took a taxi to her hotel. She noticed that Theo had texted her about thirty minutes before she checked her phone. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat when she saw his message.

Theo: _I have two furious Bellas in my office right now. What should I tell them?_

Beca had been right, and they had flown out to L.A. today. She almost felt bad about doing the same. Almost.

Beca: _Are they still with you? If so, tell them I went on a mini-vacation and you don't know where I am._

Theo: _They are sitting across from my desk, glaring at me. I told them I didn't know where you were and they don't believe me._

Beca sighed and chewed her bottom lip. She had purposely not told Theo where she was going in case this happened. She took a moment before replying.

Beca: _Take them to my apartment and let them stay there. I'm going to grab some dinner and do a little sightseeing. Tell them I'll call them and not to call me. Okay?_

Theo: _Okay, got it._

Beca thought about leaving her phone in her room while she went to dinner, but thought better of it. Theo may need to reach her.

Beca spent two days doing the tourist thing. She went to some of the sights she hadn't visited while living in New York.

Beca still hadn't called Stacie or Aubrey and decided she'd call them the day after her birthday.

The night before her birthday, Beca was restless, so she left her hotel around ten to walk around hoping to tire herself out enough to be able to sleep. She was not too far from the old apartment that she had shared with Amy and Chloe, so Beca walked to it. She stood on the sidewalk across the street from the building, looking up at it. She wondered who lived in the apartment now. She hoped whoever they were, that they were making memories like she did with her Chloe. And Amy, of course.

Beca sat on a bench as she continued to stare at the building. She thought back on some of the memories she had with Chloe.

"_Come on, Beca," Chloe said. "It's our first Halloween in New York. We have to go out in costume."_

Beca laughed softly, remembering how Chloe had convinced her and Amy to dress up as _The Bangles_. Beca shook her head as she recalled how Chloe got them free drinks by agreeing to have them sing "_Eternal Flame_" on the karaoke stage.

Their first Christmas together was almost a disaster. Chloe wanted to go home to Tampa to see her newest niece but wasn't able to save enough money. Her folks didn't know Chloe was having money problems; she told them that she was staying in New York, so Beca didn't have to spend Christmas alone. Amy was going to spend Christmas in Australia.

The day after Thanksgiving, they did what they could to decorate the apartment, but it was sparse. Beca was bummed because Chloe was bummed about missing out on her niece's first Christmas.

About two weeks before Christmas, Beca's dad called and asked her what she wanted. At first, Beca was going to tell them she didn't want anything. Then she got an idea.

"_I want a favor," Beca said._

"_A favor?" her dad asked._

"_Yeah," Beca said. "Um, I'll come home for Christmas if you can buy my ticket and float me a loan for another ticket."_

"_You want to bring Chloe home with you for Christmas?"_

"_What? Um, how did you know it was for Chloe?"_

"_Just a hunch," her father said with a chuckle._

"_Well, um, yes and no," Beca said. She explained to her dad about Chloe wanting to see her niece but couldn't afford to go home. "So, I thought I'd give her the ticket for Christmas. I'm a little tight for cash to do it myself."_

"_That's very nice of you, Beca," her dad said._

"_Thanks," Beca said. "So, does that mean you'll loan me the money for Chloe's ticket?"_

"_No," her dad responded. Before Beca could say anything, he quickly said, "I will buy both tickets, and that will be __**my**__ gift to __**you**__."_

_Beca took a deep breath. "Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it."_

"_You're welcome," her dad said. "See you in two weeks."_

Her dad came through for her, and Beca had the tickets a few days later. Beca insisted that Chloe open her gift early. Beca will never forget the look of pure joy on Chloe's face when Chloe opened her gift and found the ticket.

Beca checked her phone and saw a few missed texts from Aubrey and Stacie. She decided to call Stacie, figuring it was the lesser of two evils.

"You are in big trouble, Beca," Stacie said as she answered Beca's call.

"I told you I wouldn't be there," Beca said. "Not my fault you didn't listen."

"We're sorry," Stacie said. "How many times do I need to say it? We miss you; so do the rest of the Bellas. We wanted to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Enjoy your alone time with Aubrey," Beca said. "You can stay at my place for the two weeks you're there. I'll be back before you're gone. But celebrating my birthday is off-limits. If not, I'll extend my stay until after you're gone."

"Beca," Stacie said.

"Beca, you listen to me," Aubrey cut in. "What the Hell is wrong with you? You're friends tell you they're coming to see you and you leave. Who-"

Beca hung up on Aubrey. "I'll pay for that later," Beca mumbled to herself as she turned off her phone.

Beca noticed that it was already after 11:00 pm. She took one more look at the building and decided to go grab a late bite at the 24-hour diner she, Chloe, and Amy loved to spend their Sunday mornings. It was close, it had good food, and it was cheap — three of their favorite reasons to do anything.

Beca jaywalked across the street and took one more look at their old building. The diner was two blocks away, and Beca arrived in no time.

The bell on the door tinkled as she entered and Beca couldn't help but smile at the memories the sound brought to mind. Beca looked around and noticed how everything looked exactly the same. The hostess walked up, and before Beca could say anything, she saw the distinctive red hair of her possibly ex-best friend.

"Chloe?" Beca said without thinking.

"Oh, you want to sit in Chloe's section?" the hostess asked with a smile.

"Um, yes, please," Beca said. "Thank you."

Beca watched as Chloe moved back and forth between the counter and the tables. She was thankful Chloe hadn't been paying attention when she entered.

The hostess led Beca to a table and handed her a menu; Beca held it up to cover her face. She looked over the top as she watched Chloe moving back and forth.

Beca took a breath and laid the menu down when she saw Chloe walking over to her table, her head down as she wrote on her order book.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, may I take-. Beca? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm working," Chloe said. "So, if you'd like to order…"

"Chloe?" Beca asked, sadly. "Talk to me."

"I said I'm working," Chloe said, her voice tight. "If you'll excuse me, I have to pick up some orders."

Chloe turned to walk away, and Beca jumped up and grabbed her arm. "NO! You do not get to walk away from me without an explanation."

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes, and a manager hurried over. "Is everything okay here?"

"My apologies," Beca said, looking at the manager. "I didn't mean to cause a scene." Beca let go of Chloe's arm she hadn't realized she was still holding. She lowered her voice and asked, "Can Chloe take a break? Chloe and I are old friends, and we had a disagreement. We really need to talk."

"I can't, Beca," Chloe whimpered.

Tears stung Beca's eyes. She turned to the manager and said, "I'm not leaving until she talks to me. Chloe and I lost touch, and I don't know why. I'll pay or do whatever it takes if you'll give Chloe a break so I can talk to her. Please?"

"Take your dinner break, Chloe," the manager said with a smile. "You're covered."

"Thank you," Beca said quickly. "Chloe? Please? Just fifteen minutes is all I'm asking."

Chloe wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. She nodded and said, "Follow me."

Chloe moved past Beca and Beca turned to follow. Chloe went to the back and through a door that said _Employees Only_. Chloe turned into what looked like the employee's break room and sat at one of the tables. Beca joined her.

Chloe sat, fidgeting in her chair for about ten minutes. Beca watched her, waiting for her to say something. She was a bit startled when Chloe finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said as tears ran down her face.

"Okay," Beca said. "But what are you sorry for? Ignoring my calls and texts? Or because you ghosted everyone and didn't tell anyone you were back in New York?"

"For everything," Chloe said.

Beca sat and looked at Chloe. "What's going on with you, Chloe? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," Chloe said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I've known you for almost eight years, Chlo," Beca said softly. "I can tell when something's wrong."

Chloe didn't say anything and just looked at Beca.

"Okay, answer me this," Beca said. "Why did you shut everyone out? Aubrey? The Bellas? Me? That's my M.O., and it doesn't look good on you."

Chloe still didn't say anything and looked down at the table. Beca let out a sigh.

"If I did something to hurt you, or make you mad at me, please tell me so I can fix it," Beca said with a hitch in her throat. She wiped at a tear. "I miss you, Chloe. I miss my best friend."

Chloe let out a small sob, and Beca got out of her chair and wrapped Chloe in a hug. Chloe put her arms around Beca's waist and cried into her chest.

Beca held Chloe, relishing in the redhead being in her arms again. She let Chloe cry herself out before pulling back to look down at her.

"Want to talk now?" Beca asked. "We can start slow and work up to the big stuff. Why don't you tell me about vet school? Is Chicago here, too?"

Chloe was shaking her head no. "I'm, um, not in vet school."

"What?" Beca asked, surprised. "You were so excited about getting in."

"I know," Chloe said. "But, um, I turned down the acceptance."

"Okay, now I'm really confused," Beca said as she pulled her chair closer to Chloe and sat down. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought I was staying in Spain with Chicago," Chloe said.

"And you didn't?"

"No. I left a week after everyone else did."

"You've been back in New York for almost eight months?"

Chloe nodded and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"But, you said you were staying with him in Spain. We all thought it was permanent because you seemed so sure about him."

Chloe let out a humorless laugh. "He didn't want anything permanent. He just wanted someone to warm his bed until he found someone else. I was stupid enough to think he wanted something more with me. I dumped my whole life back here to be with him."

Chloe's eyes flared with residual anger. Beca had never seen Chloe this angry.

"So, Chicago's not here with you?" Beca was almost afraid to ask.

"God, no," Chloe said. "I realized after a few days that he wasn't the one for me. I couldn't get a flight home for a couple of days after that."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming back?"

"Amy told me she paid the rent on the apartment for a year, so if I ever wanted to go back, I had a place to stay. So, I figured no one needed to know I was back. I wasn't ready to see or talk to anyone."

Beca sat there, stunned. "Why?"

"I was embarrassed," Chloe said. "I made such a big deal about how Chicago was such a great guy and perfect for me. And he wasn't. I had only known him for a few days, but I thought I could move on with him."

"Move on from what?" Beca asked.

Chloe swallowed and looked at Beca. A tear ran down her cheek as she quietly said, "You."

"Me?" Beca asked, incredulously. "Why would you need to move on from me? I thought we were-." Beca stopped and stared into Chloe's eyes before quietly saying, "I thought we were best friends."

"We were," Chloe said. "That was the problem."

"I'm still confused," Beca said, shaking her head.

"Becs," Chloe said, her voice quiet. "I didn't want to be your best friend."

Beca's mouth opened as if to say something, but Chloe put her fingers to Beca's lips to stop her.

"I wanted to be more," Chloe added, taking Beca's hands in hers. She bit her lip and studied Beca's face.

Beca swallowed and let out a small sob as she smiled. "Why didn't you say anything? I've been killing myself wondering what I did to make you not want to be around me."

"I'm sorry for that," Chloe said. "I couldn't stand the idea of just being your friend who moved to L.A. with you. I wanted to be your _girlfriend_ who moved to L.A. with you. I didn't think you wanted that with me."

"I did want that with you," Beca said softly. "I still do."

Beca and Chloe stared at each other and slowly leaned toward the other. Their lips connected in a soft, chaste kiss as they sat holding hands as their knees bumped each other.

They broke the kiss, both smiling.

"Will you come to L.A. with me?" Beca asked. "We can figure out later about the friend versus girlfriend thing."

"I will go to L.A. with you, on one condition," Chloe said.

"What's that?"

"I go as your girlfriend," Chloe said, a hopeful look on her face.

"I totes agree with your condition," Beca said and leaned in for another kiss.

Beca broke the kiss and saw the time on a clock behind Chloe and her smile widened. "Looks like I got my birthday wish."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "It's your birthday. We'll have to celebrate."

"I thought we were," Beca said as she leaned in and kissed Chloe again.

"Chloe, you can-" Beca and Chloe broke apart from their kiss. "Oh, sorry," her manager said not even trying to hide his smile. "Chloe, I just wanted to let you know you can clock out. It's quiet, and it looks like you have other plans anyway."

Beca and Chloe both blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Joe," Chloe said. "Oh, and sorry for such short notice but I quit. I'm moving to L.A. with my girlfriend."

**~~ BECA'S BIRTHDAY WISH ~~**

Beca and Chloe walked hand-in-hand back to Beca's apartment. Once they were inside, Beca asked Chloe how long it would take her to pack her stuff.

"I only have my clothes," Chloe said. "Why?"

"Fly to L.A. with me today," Beca said. "I'll book us a flight, and we can be back in time to celebrate my birthday with the Bellas."

"The Bellas are in L.A.?" Chloe asked. "So, why are you here?"

"Long story," Beca said. "I can tell you on the plane."

"Let's see if we can get seats," Chloe said, pulling up her laptop.

They found a flight and made their reservations. Beca helped Chloe pack up two suitcases, and they went to sleep for a couple of hours, snuggled together on the pull-out sofa bed.

When they woke, they got ready and went to Beca's hotel to get Beca packed. They were both tired but managed to finish and took a cab to the airport.

After checking their bags, they grabbed a quick bite. Both were yawning as they waited for their plane.

"I'm sleeping the whole way on the plane," Beca mumbled.

"Me, too," Chloe said, trying to stifle another yawn.

Beca had another idea and pulled out her phone and called Theo. After making some arrangements, Beca ended the call.

"What was all that?" Chloe asked.

"Theo is going to take the Bellas out to celebrate my birthday without me," Beca said. "Only, they're going to be celebrating with both of us. I just hope our flight is on time."

**~~ BECA'S BIRTHDAY WISH ~~**

A car was waiting for Beca just as Theo had promised. Beca and Chloe were both feelings rested, having slept most of the way on the flight.

The driver put their luggage in the trunk and drove them to the restaurant Theo was taking the Bellas. Beca texted Theo and was told that all the Bellas were there.

"Showtime," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and leading her into the restaurant.

Theo met them at the entrance and walked them back to the private room where the Bellas were waiting.

"Here goes nothing," Beca said, and the trio walked in.

"Chloe?"

"Beca?"

"Oh, my God," Aubrey squealed and ran over to hug Chloe.

Stacie was the first to Beca, whispering "Happy Birthday!" as she pulled her into a hug.

The rest of the Bellas rushed over and got in on the hugs.

"I can't believe you're here," Aubrey said, still holding onto Chloe. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," Chloe said and looked around. "I missed all of you."

Theo managed to get everyone seated again, and everyone ordered their food.

"I thought you weren't going to celebrate your birthday?" Stacie said to Beca.

"Well, my birthday wish came true," Beca said, looking at Chloe.

"What?" Stacie said, smiling. "Really? When and how did this happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "What happened?"

Chloe apologized for ghosting everyone and then told them all about what happened with Chicago and her moving back to New York.

Beca then told how she left LA. to avoid celebrating her birthday and found Chloe working in a diner in New York. And, that she asked Chloe to move to L.A. as her girlfriend, and they were now together.

There was a stunned silence for about thirty seconds before the girls started cheering and laughing. Then questions were thrown at them left and right. Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. Chloe leaned in and kissed her.

"Happy Birthday, Becs," Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be posted on August 9 (for Anna Kendrick's birthday). I had initially ended it with Beca finding Chloe and them making up. But, on Anna's birthday, I saw the IG and Twitter pics of Chrissie Fit and Kelly Jakle out celebrating Anna's birthday with her, so I decided to change the ending to have Beca celebrate with the Bellas. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
